


高岭之花 09

by ProsperousFruit9



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperousFruit9/pseuds/ProsperousFruit9
Kudos: 13





	高岭之花 09

张艺兴几乎什么也没穿，确切来说，他只披了一段在床边随手捡的纱帐来遮挡满身痕迹。轻手推开小孩未上锁的卧室门，客厅敞亮的灯光从昏暗的过道射进来，一路延伸到他的床上。  
吴世勋睡得很熟，侧边脸没有表情也着实温柔可爱，张艺兴紧了紧身上披的白纱，头靠在门边静静地观望，他的眼皮已经困得睁不开。  
边伯贤今天的兴致不错，张艺兴把他哄得更开心。  
冰凉的触感从他脚底钻入他的骨髓，他感到大腿酸软无力，似乎下一秒就会跪下去。  
房间里诡异又寂静，只有床上他均匀而浅的呼吸声还在提醒张艺兴，这个空间当下的主角和目标还如婴儿酣睡。  
也许在门边等待了一分钟、两分钟，或者仅仅三十秒。  
张艺兴任由身上本就衣不遮体的布料从他的身上滑落，反手关上门的动作随意轻柔，“啪嗒”的上锁声彻底将最后一丝光线隔绝在外，张艺兴眼睛还没来得及适应满室的黑暗，床上被子翻动的声音便接上刚才的嘈杂打破一室的沉寂。  
吴世勋在梦中换了个睡姿，仰躺在床上，被子掉落在地，一点月光从没有拉紧的窗帘外悄悄跑进来，投在他阖上眼的脸上。  
张艺兴赤裸着脚，掂起走路，踩在木质地板上没有发出噪音，他的后跟有时不着地，轻点地板的脚趾白得反光，脚底沾了点灰。

他每一步都走得很慢，像正在进行仪式的虔诚教徒。  
可是他的眼神却不纯粹，像一头饥渴的母兽，每一步都在接近自己的猎物；像分泌黏液的雌蕊柱头、渴望被授粉的幼花。

月光渡在他的小腿背面，张艺兴扯落最后一点留在他身上的被子，悄无声息跨在他平躺着的身上。他的手撑在吴世勋的两侧，银色的项链垂在空气中，随着膝盖往前的动作缓缓晃动，他的腿太过好看，肌肉的幅度柔和平缓，光滑得像透光的珍珠。  
张艺兴指间的床单褶皱成痕，从吴世勋的腰腹划向他太阳穴两侧，膝盖带动腰臀部左右轻摆、缓缓往前爬。

身下的人却还没察觉危险的靠近，胸膛上下起伏睡得安然无恙。

他沉下腰，俯身凑近吴世勋的脸，伸手替他整理遮眼的细碎刘海。张艺兴的眼睛看起来总是很温柔，他的嘴角勾起，笑得人畜无害。  
无声的夜晚他撑在小孩的身上，趁他未醒之际极尽宠溺。

额头轻柔的抚摸总是痒的，带进宝贝的梦里惊扰他未知的世界——吴世勋皱起了眉，似乎被从天而降的感官刺激打扰了一世奇迷。  
他轻触的动作戛然而止，吴世勋动了动，很快却又恢复初始恬然模样。张艺兴的酒窝被他逗出来，轻笑出声，停顿在半空的手又落下，继续他如同母鹿舔舐幼兽皮毛的抚摸。  
“我就说嘛，这么可爱的宝贝，怎么就傻傻的。”张艺兴直起腰，独自出神，又自言自语，把空洞的视线向下移，审视熟睡的他。  
“原来是装的啊。”他瞬间收起了脸上虚假的灿烂笑容，语气却装模作样，充满打情骂俏的责怪。  
张艺兴手指沿着吴世勋的腹肌打圈，话一说完，下一秒，他灵活的指尖就滑向吴世勋宽松的灰色居家裤。  
毫无征兆，吴世勋一侧的手突然抓住张艺兴的细白的手腕，阻止他放肆的动作。  
同一时间，他睁开了毫无睡意的眼睛，和笑得得意的张艺兴对视。

对私自闯进他房间这种行为没有任何羞耻心，张艺兴反客为主，看向他紧攥自己的手，虚情假意地关切：“你醒啦？”  
当然了，吴世勋听得出他嘲讽的口气。  
说得冠冕堂皇，还不是吴世勋直观的生理反应顶住了他贴上去的身体才给了张艺兴得寸进尺的自信。

张艺兴的身体滚烫，隔着睡衣恶意磨蹭，就算是伸手不见五指的晚上，他全身依然白得发光，彷佛渡了仙气的精灵，模糊又让人血脉喷张的身体曲线又欲又情，塌下去的腰和高高翘起的臀部反差明显，他妄图表现清高，却全身赤裸，他语气听起来是在嘲弄，眼睛却无时不在求偶引诱。  
他低下头的鼻尖碰在吴世勋的眼睑上，想在他的脸上印一个浅吻却伸出舌尖在上面留下口水。  
毫不费力就可以挣脱开吴世勋不是本意的桎梏，张艺兴感到索然无味，探身揪住被角，把被子重新扯回床上，蒙上自己的下半身。  
“小孩子就不要看了哦。”张艺兴笑得讽刺，却还骑坐在他的上身，双手撑在他的腹肌上模拟交合时抽插的姿势恶劣挑逗，眼睛半眯着挑衅吴世勋，自己咬肿漂亮丰满的下嘴唇，留下晶莹的水。  
即便是隔着一层又一层的阻碍，他也能感觉吴世勋欲望被越挑越大，持续膨胀。  
“敢跟边伯贤玩把戏·····”  
张艺兴有节奏的扭动费力辛苦，腰又软晃得色情且淫荡。他说话的声线已经很抖，情欲最终反噬会他自己身上。  
他不满足，还不够满足。  
他换不过气，嘴巴却依然不饶人，尽情戏弄毫无经验的初生牛犊：“吴世勋你一定很有把握吧？”  
惯性使然，张艺兴偏偏忽视了刚水落石出的事实。  
从刚才一直忍耐到现在的吴世勋，可是敢在边家装疯卖傻活得游刃有余的区区高中生。

“这么想要么？”从刚才就冷眼蔑视张艺兴发情的吴世勋忽然猛地钳住他的腰，轻易地翻身将他狠狠地抵在床上。  
他的眼神甚至比边伯贤更凶，锋利的眉形和紧绷的咬合肌让张艺兴几乎要融化成一滩湖水，恨不得马上为他呻吟欢愉，光是他那张脸，张艺兴看着都要高潮。  
向来以浪得没边远近闻名的张艺兴当然不负盛名，躺平任他摆弄。他的两只手腕被吴世勋扼在枕头上无法动弹，张艺兴却根本不在乎。  
吴世勋顶在他岔开双腿上的庞然大物让他心急如焚。他现在只想快点、再快一点，吃进吴世勋，填补他干燥的空缺。  
“你自己试试不就知道了？”张艺兴笑容愈发嚣张，他抬起腿不停地松动吴世勋的睡裤，他赤裸着全身，感觉每一处都被点起了火，就算是冰凉的床单贴着他的皮肤都让他想要叫出声。  
吴世勋的手掌宽大，终于肯在他身上抚动，张艺兴心满意足闭上双眼，长叹出一声又一声靡靡音，重获自由的手能做很多事情，比如终于能在吴世勋俯身撕咬自己锁骨的时候探进他的内裤，不断套弄爱抚，感受上面血管的跳动，绒毛的瘙痒。  
“边伯贤的人，你真以为自己能明哲保身么。”吴世勋以牙还牙，反讽满脸享受的张艺兴。

吴世勋终于明白边伯贤为什么爱他爱得死去活来了。  
他多好看啊，身子像浸了蜜，泡在甜水里，又像妖精又像处女。

“那就都别好过吧。”张艺兴喘气迎合，迷离间一口气扒下让他的裤子，让他已经揉弄好久的庞然大物真正出现在他眼前。  
张艺兴舒爽到近乎失语，虽然他仅仅抵在他的腰腹上。

子弹已经上膛，那就娱乐至死吧。

吴世勋将他的一只腿放在自己肩上，而张艺兴极力配合，大肆在他面前展露粉嫩的接口，一张绯红的脸和紧抓床单的手指一下一下将剧情推向高潮。  
——tbc


End file.
